


Echoes

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Eye for an Eye [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Phantom pain, Volume 5 (RWBY), and ruby is a good little sister, as a treat, my kink is healthy communication, the girls can have a little communication, yang is a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The past is never far behind.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Eye for an Eye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039609
Kudos: 40





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I've pretty much had this fic fully written in my head but I was reluctant to actually write it out because I was nervous. I've messed with this a lot but I think I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope that you like it too.
> 
> Enjoy!

As they make their way to the kitchen, Ruby can still feel Yang and Weiss' eyes on her back. Her teammates are still staring at her as she grabs a plate of pancakes and takes a seat at the table. She wishes that they'd stop looking at her like that, with pity and guilt, like it's somehow their fault and not her own. A flash of guilt stabs through her when she realizes that Yang probably felt the same way when she lost her arm, and Ruby kept hovering and trying to help.

Well, it's not like Ruby can go back and change that now.

"So," Yang says finally, when Ruby remains silent. "Something you forgot to tell us?"

With a sigh, Ruby pushes her food away and swallows hard, appetite vanishing. It's too early to be dealing with this. "I swear I was going to tell you guys what happened, it's just that, well, last night we were all so happy to be back together, and then Ozpin wanted to talk last night, and it just didn't seem like the right time, that's all." She cuts herself off—if she lets herself keep rambling nervously, she'll say way too much. "It kind of just slipped my mind until this morning."

"Well, might as well tell us now," Weiss says, giving Ruby an encouraging look. "What happened?"

"Right." Ruby clears her throat nervously. "Where do you want me to start?" It's an obvious stalling tactic, but Ruby is nervous. She hasn't talked about this with anyone, not since Qrow told her what happened the day she woke up here, and her whole world was turned upside down.

Naturally, Yang sees right through her. "How about at the beginning?" her sister suggests, arching an eyebrow.

So, Ruby tells them. She talks about stumbling upon the village after it had been raided by bandits and attacked by Grimm. How they'd gone in to check for survivors and then gotten ambushed by Tyrian when they tried to leave.

Her hands start to shake as she talks about Tyrian, so she hastily shoves them in her lap to hide their trembling. Ruby takes a deep breath to steady herself, and keeps going. She can do this. It's all in the past now. Even if she sees Tyrian's face in her dreams every night.

She recalls their confusion at his announcement that he was taking her back to Salem, as they now know that she's called, and briefly describes the ensuing fight. How they'd been so close to losing until Qrow showed up. And then—the hardest part. Her spotting an opening, taking her shot, and the devastating consequences.

"And then he left, for some reason, and the next thing I remember was waking up here, and Qrow told me what happened," Ruby finishes. She somehow managed to keep her voice level the entire time she told her story.

The other girls sit in silence for a moment. Ruby rolls her shoulders slightly to try to relieve some of the tension. Finally, Weiss speaks up. "I'm really sorry that happened to you, Ruby. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she insists, with a nonchalant shrug and a grin. "It was hard at first, but I think I've adjusted pretty well. Ozpin's been teaching me some tricks to help with fighting. It's some pretty cool stuff. They should come in handy next time we face someone who can create illusions."

"I'm glad that you've been coping well," Yang says slowly. Ruby can't quite read the expression on her face. "How did you guys end up in Mistral?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure exactly what happened while I was out. We've only talked about it a little bit. I'd probably have to ask one of the others for details."

Just as she finishes saying that, Jaune comes in to clear the dishes and reminds them to get ready for training. "Hey, Jaune, mind telling my team about what you guys were doing while I was well—out? I'm going to get ready to spar. Thanks!" She leaves the room without waiting for an answer.

The three of them stare after her.

That's quite enough talking for her for today, thank you. Especially on that particular subject.

Ruby narrows her eye as she easily blocks yet another clumsy swing from Yang, and frowns. The difference from how her sister usually spars is like night and day. When Yang steps in for another punch, swinging wide and obviously telegraphing her strike, Ruby motions for her to stop.

Yang frowns. "Something wrong, sis? Do you need to take a break?"

Ruby shakes her head. "I was about to ask you the same question. You're sloppy today." She glances over at her partner, watching from the sidelines. "Weiss too. Are you guys tired from traveling? Or are you holding back on purpose?"

They both look surprised. Really, Ruby feels a bit insulted. Did they think she wouldn't notice?

Weiss shoots her an apologetic look. "We just thought that . . ." She trails off.

"You thought that I needed you to go easy on me?" Taking a deep breath, Ruby counts to three, refusing to let herself lose her temper. They mean well, she reminds herself. "I appreciate the concern, but if you really want to help me right now, you'll give this your all."

Yang looks hesitant. "But you—"

"I lost an eye." There. She said it. "But that was a month ago. I've adapted. I spent the past month training and making adjustments. If you guys had gotten here a couple of weeks ago, then yeah, maybe I would have needed the extra help. But right now, if you really want to do something for me, you'll come at me with everything you've got."

If they can't, well, Ruby can find another sparring partner until they can get it through their thick skulls.

After a brief pause, Weiss and Yang nod. "Let's give it another try, Ruby. But be careful what you ask for. I'm going to kick your butt."

Ruby grins. She wouldn't have it any other way. "Bring it on, sis."

She's getting very tired of having her sleep interrupted by nightmares.

Really, Ruby should have seen this coming. She'd been dwelling on what happened so much today, talking about it with Weiss and Yang. The memories are still as fresh and painful as when the injury had first happened.

But she's so tired. Fighting against Yang always leaves her exhausted and sore, even if she has gotten better at holding her own over the years. Couldn't this have waited for another night?

Ruby lets out a quiet sigh, forcing herself to take slow, even breaths until her heart finally stops racing. There's a sharp pain in the left side of her face where her eye should be, familiar from nights where the nightmares are really bad. She sits up with a groan and forces herself to think about happier things until the pain fades to a dull ache.

She's calmer now, which is good, but now she's wide awake, which is annoying. She decides to go down to the kitchen, maybe have a glass of milk and hope that it makes her sleepy enough to go back to bed for a few more hours.

Ruby is just putting away the carton of milk when she hears a noise to her left. She hates when people stand in her blind spot. Whirling around, she lets out a relieved breath when sees that it's just her sister.

"Couldn't sleep?" Yang's whisper interrupts the quiet kitchen.

Ruby just shrugs. Obviously she can't, or she wouldn't be down here. "Nightmare?" Yang asks, looking at her with barely concealed worry.

No point in lying about it. "Yeah," Ruby admits with another shrug. "You?"

Yang nods. "It's gotten better, but every once in a while, I still see flashes of him."

Adam. Ruby knows that's who Yang is talking about. She swallows hard.

Maybe, she should talk to her sister about this. To help both of them. "Me too," she whispers, rubbing at the left side of her face. It's a nice distraction from the ache.

"Phantom pain?" Yang asks.

Ruby tilts her head in confusion at the unfamiliar term. "Sometimes it hurts after I have a dream about it. I know that it's not real, but it's still annoying."

"Yeah, that's called phantom pain." Yang smiles sadly. "I get it sometimes to, in my arm. You get used to it, after a while, but it's still weird."

So that's what it's called. Still, Ruby's mind is on other things. "I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"What for? It's not your fault, you know."

"No, but, I should have stuck around more. I could have helped. I'm sorry I left you." Ruby can't bring herself to look at Yang's face, instead staring down at the floorboards.

"Don't be," Yang says firmly. "I was a little mad at you at first, but honestly I didn't give you much of a reason to stay. I couldn't see past my own pain and lashed out at you, and that's not fair. Sure, it hurt when you left, but it's not like you left just to hurt me. You thought you were doing the right thing. And you were."

Ruby feels overwhelmed with gratitude. She still can't help feeling guilty, though. "But I—"

Yang cuts her off. "Y'know, I think that's why I reacted so badly when I found out about your eye. I think part of me still wanted to believe that you were just off having fun adventures without me. Seeing your injury just reminded me of how much danger you were in. It's pretty hard to be jealous when I actually make myself think about it."

"I understand," Ruby says, finally forcing herself to meet Yang's eyes. "But it's the life I chose. I knew the dangers when I decided to go to Mistral. And I was—pretty upset at first, about what you said to me. But I'm okay with it now, I promise."

Yang smiles warmly. "I'm glad to hear that." She leans casually against the counter as Ruby sips at her milk. "I am curious, though. Did you ever think about getting a prosthetic? I would've thought you of all people would have jumped at the chance."

"It wasn't ever really an option," Ruby says, setting down her glass. Yang looks confused. "Well, apparently right after we arrived in Mistral, Atlas closed its borders. If I wanted to get one of the top-of-the-line models it would have needed to come from there, so." She shrugs. "Plus, it's a very involved process to replace an eye, you know. I would have needed surgery and they only really have the tools to do that in Atlas, so not going to happen." Her sister looks upset, so Ruby tries to reassure her. "It's okay, though. I've been learning to adjust, and Ozpin's advice has been really helpful. You should see what I can do with my aura these days!"

"Sounds like you've done a lot of growing while you were gone," Yang says wistfully. "I wish I could have been there to see it."

"You've grown a lot too," Ruby replies. "But at least we're together now."

Yang draws Ruby in for a hug, which she returns eagerly. "I guess that's the best we can ask for." She sighs tiredly. "We should probably try to get some more sleep, or training in the morning is going to kill us both. Not exactly how I want to kick it."

Ruby giggles. "Goodnight, Yang."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Finally a part of this series ends where I originally planned it! And I only really have one or two more chapters planned out for this (besides the stuff already posted on AO3). From there, it'll just depend on what my muse gives me. I plan on doing a bit with the battle at Haven, and Blake rejoining her team, and I plan to do the occasional snippet from the rest of the volumes (Ruby meeting Maria is high on my list, as well as Ruby reuniting with Penny).
> 
> Also, Ruby will not be getting a prosthetic in this story. I thought about it and I decided that it would erase all of the growth I've been giving her in this fic if I just magically undid everything by replacing her eye. I may do a thing about her being offered a replacement while their in Atlas, but she won't end up getting one.
> 
> Also a reminder that I do take fic requests if anyone is interested. If you have an idea that you're interested in seeing me write, please feel free to message me and if I like it I might end up writing it for you.


End file.
